


Finders Keepers

by PowerofFlowers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fantasy AU, Kings AU, Reader-Insert, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerofFlowers/pseuds/PowerofFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There once were five kings who were best friends. That was until hundreds were slaughtered. Now, they don't know who to trust. Guess it's time to wage a war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

In the world before them, there was a chaos. All was under one man and that one was the most powerful person in the world. The dictator laughed and ruled with only thoughts of himself. To him all were equal to each other, except for him. He was the God that would oversee all was poor and powerless. It was centuries that this bloodline kept this morale. It was centuries, but then it ended with a final slice to the neck. 

There were five warriors who were brave enough to break the bloodline and free the people of the world. People rejoiced that day. Everyone drank, danced, and cried like they never had before. There was happiness, there was relief. To honor those five, there was an agreement that the world would be split up for them. They each became Kings of their own estate. It was fair and fine with the people. 

Five years later, the system had been almost rebuilt. There had been no major conflicts between kingdoms and there was peace throughout. The rulers maintained their friendship and love for each other, after all they were still best friends. That was until one night someone had shot the arrow that stung millions across the world. 

Each nation had been attacked, with hundreds slaughtered, except for one. King Burns’ kingdom was untouched and woke to the terrible news. Whispers began to spread that he ordered the attack, because he was unsatisfied with the trades that came between each kingdom. Being the former leader of the five warriors, they assumed he wanted more.

The trust was broken, and neither of the kings wanted to believe what had happened. Yet, they had to, and that meant putting their people first and their friendship last. Who was going to break their trust next? Would it be too late? There were so many questions that filled their paranoid thoughts. That was what broke the five kingdoms.


	2. Whiskey Always Tastes Better After Murder

You tried to remember the last time you saw your mother smile, how her teeth were so white and that her eyes would light up with joy. It was a vicious game that you had played with your mind, but you could never win. Instead, all you could feel was the smooth skin of the other person’s throat between your hands. His eyes were staring into yours, pleading for one more chance. There had to be another way out of this, he thought, but he wasn’t able to beg for it. 

“This is for everyone I ever loved,” you whispered into his ear before his heart stopped beating. His cold eyes were still staring into yours as you let go. You were sitting on top of his chest, half naked and full of vengeance. A sigh escaped for a moment, as you knew that you had to get out of there as quick as possible. Killing a noble was probably going to be a big deal to his guards.

After getting dressed, you opened the window into the cool brisk night air and leaped out of the third floor. Your hands grasped onto the branch from a nearby tree to catch yourself. Then you let go, so that the impact wouldn’t break your ankle again. You ended up in the tiny garden that the noble’s wife had planted while he fucked his mistresses. What a sad life, you thought to yourself. The flowers were beautiful, but her love would never be. 

Throwing the hood up over your head, you dashed out of the estate as quickly as you could. You found the horse that was stationed a mile out of the castle. After catching your breath, you welcomed your dark horse with a smile. She neighed in response and nuzzled her face close to your own. The love of your horse was the only one you could trust and you didn’t really mind that. It was nice to not have to worry around her.

“Time to go,” you whispered before hopping onto her back. 

Bracing against the wind was one of the better parts of your job. It was a nice way to calm down your nerves. No matter how many people had died in your grasp, chills would always find their way to the back of your neck. It already had been a year since you stumbled your way into this kind of business, but it all felt like the first time. It was kind of comforting to think that there was still a piece of human still left in you. You wondered if you’d ever get used to this and if you did, would you still be yourself.

Yet, the only thing really on your mind was getting a few more drinks than usual. You could still feel his fingers lingering over your body and even though he didn’t get very far, it was still gross. Seducing a noble to death sounded like a good plan, until he actually tried to attack your mouth with his. What did he even eat that night? You could have sworn that there wasn’t even anything made with onions at the dinner. Whatever, he was dead.

It took about an hour to get back, an hour to think and relax your body. When you arrived at the small cottage, there was only a small candle flickering in the front window. That meant most of the guild had gone to sleep. A nice quiet night to yourself? You could barely believe it. A smile had stuck to your face as you carefully creaked the door open.

“Anyone home?” You whispered, hoping not to get a reply. 

“Isn’t it a bit late for even you?” A voice crept down the stairs. When you looked up it was your leader, Gray. He was your second father and the man who recruited you into this kind of business. You didn’t know much about him, but you didn’t care. He gave you food, shelter, and job opportunities to kill rich powerful people. What more could you want?

“Well seducing an old man takes a while. You have to pretend to care,” you smirked as you headed straight towards the liquor cabinet. “And you have to pretend that he’s the sexiest man in the world. You’d think he’d be suspicious of how I was so easily attracted to him.”

“You know how those people tend to think, they’re the mightiest and their power can make any woman fall under their spell.” You brought out two glasses, and poured whiskey into both of them. “Aw how thoughtful.”

“Well you know, bet your night was tough too,” you took a sip, while noticing the bags under his eyes.

“Heh, something like that. I don’t believe King Heyman trusts me as his consultant yet, but I should be getting there soon.” 

Each person had their own niche of jobs. Grays were to interact with the kings as an unbiased figurehead. They came for advice and aid, unaware that he as planning something more devious. Gray hadn’t really talked to you about anything like that. It wasn’t your place to worry or get involved, and you didn’t mind that. 

“I hear he is the wealthiest king after all, since he can’t pay you out, he probably doesn’t trust you,” you scowled. King Heyman was the greediest in your opinion, sacrificing his people for his own greed. It reminded you of the old dictator who drove your family into poverty and you could never forgive anyone like that.

“You got a point there, but hey he isn’t the worst king I’ve consulted for.”

“Yeah whatever.”

“Drink your whiskey and go to bed. You’ll need your rest for tomorrow.”


	3. take a breath

Dreaming was something you always looked forward to after a hard day of work. You were able to play pretend without anyone catching you. It made you feel like reality wasn’t what it was and you couldn’t get enough of it. One of your favorite ones were the ones where you were able to join a school, worrying only about exams. Then you’d go home and be welcomed by both of your parents with a hot meal on the table. When you had dreams like that, you would find a small amount of tears streaming down your face when you woke up.

  
“Morning sunshine,” Miles greeted you as you come out of your room. He was cooking breakfast and you loved the way his cooking tasted. You yawned and stretched your arms in the air as a response. “Made my favorite.”

  
“I mean technically food is my favorite, so I guess it’s mine too,” you smirked as you towered over him from the floor above. “Speaking of favorites, did Gray tell you what we’re going to be doing on this super-secret mission today?”

  
“Nope, apparently the main man wants to keep it a surprise, so I made extra food for us.” Miles started to lay down the plates in front of the four chairs. “I mean we do need to keep up our energy.”

  
Miles had made eggs and bacon with extra bacon. That lured Kerry from his room and you both rushed down the stairs. You took your seat next to Kerry and awaited the beauty that was a breakfast meal. Kerry started to bang on the table with impatience and you followed his lead, then you both began to chant ‘food’.

  
“Now, now kids if you don’t stop being little shits then your mommy Miles will eat all of your food while you watch,” ‘mom’ chuckled with an evil grin.

  
“Oh yeah, I highly doubt you could take me,” you scoffed. Even though Miles was taller and stronger than you, you were more cunning. You had more wit and speed

.  
“Okay everyone calm down,” Gray appeared at the top of the staircase just in time to stop the fight. You and Miles suddenly shut your mouths as you saw your leader heading down the stairs. You could tell he wasn’t in a good mood. The dark circles underneath his eyes were more distinct and there was dried blood on the side of his face. The three of you knew what happened last night.

  
Gray was getting sick, no one knew what it was. One day after a mission Gray had passed out from exhaustion and he was spitting out blood. The next week he was in bedrest, unable to move. You wondered if it was starting up again. He took his seat at the head of the table while the rest of the gang stayed quiet. The breakfast was quiet, but it was delicious. You couldn’t help but take a peek at Gray every few minutes. He just kept his head down and ate all his food in peace. After breakfast you washed the dishes and everyone gathered around the table to hear Gray finally explain what they were about to do. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

  
“So, I bet you’re wondering why I gathered you all here today,” he started to say.

  
“Well we mean we live here so,” Miles retorted.

  
“I’ve been asked to stay with King Joel full time. I will be residing inside the castle-“  
“Wait what?”

 

“No fucking way.”

  
“You can’t do that!”

  
All three of you stood up in shock, staring Gray dead in the eyes. He chuckled nervously in response to the surprise. He knew that no one would be pleased with this, but he hoped deep in his heart that no one would express it that much. The disbelief was prominent.

  
“It’ll be good for us, I promise. I told them I had some ‘children’ so that they will be compensating us greatly. I will be able to uncover more dirt on the kings this way and then you guys will be able to take less jobs,” Gray tried calming everyone down.

  
“No fuck that shit,” you were the first to speak up. “We don’t need to take less jobs, we’re fine with the way things are now. Gray… you can’t just care about us, you need to worry about yourself too. You need us… and we need you.”

  
Gray’s hand gently rested on your head. He tousled your hair a bit as he smiled down at you. Your eyes looked into his, trying to find reason. This was terrible, he couldn’t leave the gang to serve some king. The Kings took your parents and home, but you weren’t about to let them take your leader next.

  
But was there anything you could do? He was a leader for a reason and he wasn’t going to pass up an opportunity like this. This would be good for the guild, but it wouldn’t be good just for you. You wanted to be selfish, but you knew that you weren’t the only one involved in this. While there was a pit in your stomach, you couldn’t speak up anymore.  
“I’m not going right away and they’ve also invited my family to a masquerade tomorrow night. I know you guys like a good party,” he chuckled, trying to lighten up the situation. Everyone took a seat, trying to gather their thoughts in this situation. “You guys get to socialize with people your age, you don’t even have worry about an objective. Don’t you kids still like fun?”

  
It was quiet for the rest of the evening, you locked yourself in your room. Everyone else was doing their daily chores. You hated how much this affected you. Everyone else was carrying around like this was normal, but you were just a kid throwing a tantrum. You just needed to clear your head, so you decided to sneak out of the window. If you went through the door Miles would probably give back the responsibility of your chores.

  
Jumping out of a two story house wasn’t a big deal, you’ve got more of a rush around five stories. It was a nice day, birds were chirping, the leaves were rustling, and the sun was greeting you. That was the perk of living in the middle of the forest, there was basically no one for miles and you were surrounded by nature. You put your hair back and stretched up your arms, the world was refreshing when there was no one in your way.

  
You were following a trail that comforted you every time that you were feeling down. It led to a shady spot that you were able to take a nap without having to worry. Even though sleeping on dirt and leaves sounded uncomfortable, it was just nice to be left alone. So when you reached your little patch of leaves and dirt, you laid down and stared up. The leaves were shifting around enough that you could catch the clouds just passing by. Time was just passing by and you didn’t have a care in the world.

  
Then when you closed your eyes you felt a bag wrap around your head.


	4. a present from one to another

“It’s time for your grand entrance,” you heard a whisper as you were coming back to consciousness. You felt the smooth ribbon around your eyes and the rough ridges of rope around your wrists and ankles. You were propped up on a wooden chair, wondering what the fuck was going on. There were other people around you whispering, but you couldn’t make out what they were saying. A part of you wanted to scream, lash out, and try to escape. But that wasn’t the way things worked. You had to survey your area, deciding what you were up against. Yet, before you could fully assess what was around you, someone picked you up, and dragged you away.

“Now this next one is a natural beauty with a smile that could capture you in seconds. Yet, that isn’t the only special thing. Don’t tell anyone we said this, but she’s quite the assassin. We’ve kept our eyes on her for a while. She’s ended the lives of many important nobles and regular Joes. Your neighbor or your enemy, she was probably the one who took them out. Isn’t that brilliant?

A sting pierced through your heart. Someone was watching her? Does that mean someone was watching all of them? If they did, why weren’t they captured sooner? There were so many questions that rapidly fired through your mind. You started to try and break free from the ropes, but you weren’t that strong. 

“Look at how feisty she is! Now we’ll start the bidding at 10,000.”

Bidding? No, this couldn’t be happening.

“20,000!”

“50,000!”

The numbers just kept going up. This wasn’t real, was this part of your dream? You were your own person, no one could take control of you. At least, that’s what you thought before today. 

“1,000,000.”

The voice was calm, but assertive. Everyone else grew silent after that. No one dared to murmur a bigger number. That was it, you were claimed by a greedy bastard. The MC clapped with delight with how much he got for you. Your heart dropped and you could feel tears streaming down your face as they carried you away. 

They threw you into a cage, ripping your blindfold off. Your ankles and wrists were still bound, so you could barely wiggle your way through. You could see other cages scattered around, but there was no one in them. There were small reflections off the bars of your cage from the moon shining down from a window on the other side of the room. You knew right away that was your way out of there. You started to nudge your way to a side of the cage. Then you started to slam your body against it. Luckily, that side was against the wall, so it wouldn’t tip over. You wanted the bars to crack.

Blood started to drip from the cuts, but you couldn’t stop. Soon, you started to crack the bars. You couldn’t stop, it was your life on the line. Then when you could tell the bars were fragile enough, you threw yourself to the other side of the cage. As you were rolling over, the other side of the cage broke. There was a smile on your face, it was a success. 

“Oh, now what are you doing. Don’t damage the goods,” an evil voice peeked out from above. Then everything went black as you felt a rag slam against your mouth. 

Time had passed, but you didn’t know how much time it was. Your body was wrapped in a silk blanket, and your head was placed on top of a cotton pillow. Your eyes flew open. Your body shot up to see yourself in a whole new setting. This room was something you had only seen on your jobs to kill. Elegant curtains framed the window. Royal color flushed over the room. Many doors leading to different mysteries. A giant mirror was held over a dresser made of wood. Where were you?

You tried to jump out of bed, but there was a pain that shot through your arm. When you looked, you saw bandages wrap around your whole upper arm. The cage. The bidding. The kidnapping. What was going on? You slowly made your way out from the covers and felt the cold ground beneath your feet.

Your eyes absorbed your surroundings and your mind tried to process the situation. Your fingers gripped one of the doors and tried to open it. It was locked from the outside. Then you tried another, locked. Then you tried one more, and it opened. You walked in, seeing another bedroom. Yet, this one was to your advantage. There was a person sleeping in there. That person was your ticket to information. 

You crept towards the bed, trying not to make a sound. You were injured, but that didn’t mean you were going to give up. Getting closer to the bed, you realized something. There was a man sleeping peacefully. He had messy dark hair, broad shoulders, and dark circles underneath his eyes. You stopped for a second, you didn’t recognize him. Was he an innocent bystander or was he the man who had bought you.

His eyes started to flutter open, right on cue. That caught you by surprise, making you stumble backwards. He noticed you right away, but didn’t seem alarmed. 

“Oh you’re awake.”

That voice, you knew it. It was the man. Anger started to surge through your mind. Forgetting about your injury, you jumped at him with your fist ready to fire. But your anger made you forget everything you knew, and he caught you right away. He slammed you down on the bed, and held you down. His eyes were looking into yours. It was weird, it was too intimate for your own liking. It was like he was trying to figure you out and trying to figure out how to break you.

“What do you want from me?” You refused to break eye contact.

“Someone to entertain me,” his voice answered. 

“Who are you?”

“Your new King,” he said without hesitation. He was one of the Kings, only someone that powerful could afford this house and you. You never saw any of the kings before, especially living in the middle of nowhere.

“No one is my King.”

“We can change that.” His face started to lean down closer towards yours. A chill had run down your back, this intimacy was new. You had played the part so well, but this wasn’t a job. You could feel his breath brush against your cheek. Your nerves started to shake, your body couldn’t handle this. Then you felt his lips press against yours, but only for a second. 

When he pulled away, he could see a small tear form. That was new for the both of you. Your emotions were shaken up. Maybe you weren’t as good as you thought you were. He wiped it away when it fell down your face and let you go.


	5. get a hold of yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! I've been in school and had summer classes. I know this isn't much but I'm actually typing this on my phone lol. Sorry again, hope you enjoy!

It was morning, and the sun rose happily above the entire estate. Outside your door there were maids shuffling about, getting ready for the day. Then there was you, just lying on the bed like there was nothing important enough to get out of bed for. There were tear stains on the side of your pillow and your fists had not let go of the sheets beside you. It felt like years had passed when in reality those years were only hours. Dark circles formed under your eyes from your lack of sleep and your throat dry from screaming into your pillow all night. You wondered if you were really going to let some lowly man defeat you and take you for himself. You actually wondered, because the thought of giving up was very persistant. 

_I never thought it'd be this easy to break me._

Then a knock came at your door, you didn't flinch or move at all. Even though you didn't give any indication of life, the person at the door had entered. It was a man on the shorter side with brown hair and slight stubble on his face. The man bowed as he entered and made was way into the room. He seemed pretty intimidated by you even though you looked like you were only a ghost. He had hung up a dress on the mirror adjacent from your bed. Your eyes followed him, but you didn't dare move. You felt like the whole world was laying on top of you.

"If it's any consolation, you seem like a nice person," he whispered as he was heading back to the door, not making any eye contact. Then he shut it without another word. 

Another hour passed by before you decided to actually move. You sat up in the bed and rubbed your eyes to function properly. All of this moping wasn't like you, then again you were never used to someone defeating you so quickly. Your pride was shattered into bits and you had no idea how to glue it back together. A man had bought you and then overpowered you in his own home. How was that even possible? You were on the top of your game at all time. You shook your head, trying to get the negative thoughts out of your head. Your eyes scanned over to the dress as you walked over to it, it was unlike something you've worn before. The top of it was white with one piece folded over the other with red lining to make them distinct from each other. The piece on top had a small writing in red in a language you had never see before. Then in the middle was a thin red ribbon to help tighten the outfit. The bottom of the dress was long and black, with gold leaf running along the bottom of it. There was also a slit going up your thigh on the side of the dress. 

It was simple, but elegant at the same time. A note was placed on the dresser next to the dress, you didn't remember the man putting it there. When you picked up you noted that the paper was thick, with a silver mark on the front. It read.

_Put on the dress and be down by 12. Also there is a special treat in the first drawer, be sure to put that on too._

You opened up the first drawer to have a lingere staring you in the face. Your fist instinctly crumpled up the note in your fist and threw it on the ground. You wondered how the fuck you let some rich asshole take control of you like and let him play dress up with you. This feuled the fire that you thought had died when he threw you onto his bed. 

"Fuck!" You screamed at the top of your lungs. You were going to make this asshole pay for making you think you were nothing and for letting you being bought you.  

You did as he said, you put everything on, but there was a plan brewing in your mind. For now you were going to study the ins and outs of this place. Gain the trust of the staff and make sure that this man pays. After putting on the dress you decided to look around closer, seeing makeup and hair accessories laid across the dresser. You decided to keep things simple, pull your hair back and put a smidge of eyeliner and mascara on. If the man had bought you it means he probably cherished your looks and you just wanted to enhance them a bit.

You sighed as you opened the door, to the side was that man again. It was probably his job to guard you and make sure that you didn't run away. He had a small gentle smile on his face as you exited your room. He was going to be the first one. With a man who was going to aid and keep an eye on you, you knew he'd be a perfect target to trick into friendship with.

"Ah you're out of bed, how wonderful! My name's Jeremy, I will be your guard for your stay," he had a cheerful tone to his voice. He seemed too kind already to be working for a man like that, but you assumed beggars couldn't be choosers. 

Jeremy led you down the hallway, your eyes keen on the different rooms and stairways that were built in. It wasn't long until you met in the dining hall where your eyes met with the man from last and what you assumed to be another noble. They were both dressed in royal clothing, eating their meals. There was nothing too extravagant, just two men with their own plates. Then there was another one with no one sitting behind it, you assumed that one was for you.

"Your highness, your guest has arrived," Jeremy announced after walking in.

_Highness? Oh no, he really is a king..._

Your thought was interrupted when as his highness had gotten up from the table and started to walk towards you. You kept a strong look on your eye, letting him know you weren't going to back down like last night. His eyes didn't leave yours, looking unamused. When you two were close enough you could see a small smirk form on his lips. You could tell he wanted to break you again, that sadistic fuck.

"My king Heyman, shall I escort the lady to her seat?" Jeremy awkwardly interrupted.

_Fucking King Heyman, I should've known._

"She can seat herself I'm sure," Joel replied and headed back to his seat. 

This man really confused you he walked all the way to you to just let you seat yourself? Royalty was weird. But you knew that this man had to be put to a stop. The thoughts of assassinating popped into your head and you played around with it as you walked towards your seat and began eating your lunch.

There was a silence lingering, but eventually the man to Heyman's left spoke up.

"You aren't going to introduce me?" He sounded playful. The man had a long red beard and muscular, but he was dressed in a sense that wasn't a guard or soldier. His eyes were soft and didn't seem threatening. "I am king Heyman's head royal advisor, Adam Ellis." 

"Nice to meet you Adam, it's a pleasure," you smiled sweetly.

"I also apologize on how rude Joel is being," he side eyed the king. "He's normally only slightly crabby."

You couldn't help but chuckle. You noticed that these two men were probably good friends with the way Adam had talked about Joel, and how Joel didn't have Adam sent to the dungeon. Joel just shook his head to the comment and continued eating. 

Then you heard the door creak opened while you were eating. You wondered what kind of character would come up this time and introduce themselves. Everyone had seemed normal, those believing they were supporting a hero while in reality they were supporting a tyrant. 

"Advisor Gray has arrived," Jeremy announced.

Your stomach dropped and so did your fork you used to eat. The clink echoed through he dining room and you lightly chuckled to play it off. Gray was here, you assumed he left after you disappeared. That he would lay low and leave his position here, but apparently that didn't happen. 

"As nice and awkward as that was, it's time for us to meet with one of the other advisors," Joel wiped his mouth as he stood up and walked away with Adam.

"It was nice meeting you," Adam smiled as he left with Joel.

At that point there was only one thing on your mind, find Gray. 

 


	6. Exploration

You took a minute.

Then you took another, and then you stood up. 

You wiped your mouth and hurried over to the door. Your eyes peered through the crack of door and saw the guard standing in front of it. You knew that if you tried to get out this way, Jeremy would try and stop you. Yet, you weren’t one to easily give up. When your eyes started scanning around the room, you noticed another door. It was so simple and bare that a person would have to look over the room a couple of times to figure out that it was there. 

You rushed over as quietly as you could, so Jeremy wouldn’t hear you. Slowly turning the dull brown door knob, you thanked that it wasn’t locked. Quickly stumbling through the door, you realized that you had found yourself in the kitchen. There was only one person, washing dishes, since lunch was already served no one had more food to make until tonight. 

“Who are … you?” The head turned and looked you dead in the eyes. 

“Oh I’m sorry, the other door is locked. I’m a guest of the King, is there a way through here to the main hall?” The words just seemed to have slid out of your mouth.

Your brain seemed to have been on autopilot from all the missions you had taken. 

“Right through there,” he pointed to your right and went back to his work. 

You rushed through the kitchen and when you opened the next door you noticed that you were in a hallway with more doors, but down that hallway you noticed part of the staircase. There were deep muffled voices coming down from the staircase. You quietly tipped toed down the hallway, with your back against the right wall. The closer you got, the louder the men got.

“It’ll be good to see you tonight, I feel as if it’ll bring us closer as colleagues.” That was Joel you realized, because of hairs standing on the back of your neck.

“Ah yes, it’ll be fun. I’ll be sure to bring my children with me as well. One will not being joining us though, she seems to be off with a lover.” That was Gray.

Pfft, what a lame excuse. 

“Well I just hope that they enjoy themselves in the meantime, I know these things can get quite dull sometimes.”

With everything happening in the past twenty four hours you completely forgot about the masquerade that Gray had mentioned before you had been kidnapped. You realized that now wasn’t the time and try to ambush Gray, it would be better with masks. Slowly, but surely you started heading back to the kitchen, but before you could get back to the kitchen you heard one of the doors behind you open. Quickly, you opened the closest door to you and rushed inside. 

“Uhh, occupied?” A voice sank your stomach. A part of you really wanted to just run right back out the door, but your instinct took control of you and turned your body around. You were then faced with a half-dressed man with a puzzled but playful look on your face. 

“Sorry, about that. I must have confused this with another room.” Your face was turned away, avoiding any embarrassing eye contact. “I’m just going to go try and find it.”

“Wait a minute,” his voice cut you off as you started turning to door knob. “You’re that girl that our King brought back.”

Oh fuck.

“Yes well, probably not a very flattering moment in my life,” you whispered under your breath.

“You looked very peaceful if that helps.” He heard you. “My name’s Tyler, I helped carry you up the stairs.”

Great, even better.

“Thank you for that, I must be going now,” you smiled at him quickly and rushed out of the room. 

There had been so many words being pushed out of your mouth in the past 24 hours. Some of it the truth and some of it lying, but they both seemed very tiresome. You wondered if he knew, you wondered if anyone else knew about you, your real job. At the bid it was announced to a whole slew of people that you killed people and you were very good at it too. You wondered if that was why the king had bought you, to take out the competition.

There was a merge talk by two kings, still unknown. You wondered if Heyman wanted you to track down these origins and then take out the competition. After all, that was what King Burns did to King Hullum. After King Hullum was murdered, Burns had taken over his land and his people. He somehow tricked them into thinking he was not the one who had ordered that arrow to shoot through their king’s heart. Yet, you didn’t know if that was the truth either. You didn’t know who ordered it, all you knew is that in the present that the only king who had grown on your bad side was Heyman.

“There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you,” Jeremy’s voice echoed from the hallway. You flashed him an innocent smile and started walking towards him. 

“Sorry about that, I just wanted to explore my new home a bit.”

“Well… I guess that isn’t a problem, but next time just tell. I’d rather not be reprimanded,” he chuckled. You noted that even though he was about to get into trouble, he still has a light hearted attitude. It was interesting. “We should be heading back to your room though, the King wants to keep a close eye on you.”

And if his eye got any closer you were sure to poke it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for being such a lame person and waiting over a year to upload a new chapter. i've been busy, but hopefully I'll be able to update quicker!


	7. The Day that Shadows is the One Kept in Darkness

Night had fallen faster than you expected. During the day, the King had barely paid any attention to you. You were pretty sure it was because of how much he had to do to prepare for this dumb event that he was forcing you to attend. Jeremy had been outside of your door just in case you needed something or in case you tried to escape. You weren’t interested in escaping, especially since you knew Grey and the gang would help break you out tonight. Rather you were more curious about the structure and the ins and outs of the castle. This place was very weird, the architecture wasn’t like any you’ve seen before. There were doors that lead to more doors, down hallways that seemed like they extended forever. It must have been a custom job. 

There was a knock at the door.

“Ma’am, I have your dress ready for tonight,” a man’s voice spoke through the door, but it was Jeremy’s. You recognized the voice though, even if you did only hear it for a small amount of time. It was Tyler, the man that you had run into earlier that day. 

“Come in.”

When he walked in, you noticed that he was carrying a dress that seemed to have been covered in golds. It seemed like this dress would be the same price as a small town. It disgusted you. There was certainly better ways to spend money than on a flashy dress like this. Tyler placed the dress on the bed and had a huge dorky smile on his face.

“You’re gonna look great in this, I had hand sewn it myself,” a pleased look was slapped on his face. That took you back a bit. Your first impression of this man wasn’t a seamstress, especially seeing his body. You thought that he was some sort of knight. “I know, it’s unconventional, but it really helps me calm down.”  
“It looks like you put a lot of work into it,” you commented as you stepped closer to it. You can tell that he put a lot of work into it, with detailing up the sides of the dress along with a corset sewn into the dress. 

“Yeah, this one took me a bit, about two weeks. The King commissioned it out of the blue one day,” his eyes were glued onto the dress. “Strange, he commissioned it before anything was planned.”

That was strange. You wondered if it was meant for someone else. It was so beautiful and looked so well planned that it had to be for someone important. It was a shame that you were the one who was going to showcase it instead of the person it was intended for, you thought to yourself. 

“He seems like a strange man,” you mumbled under your breath. 

“Oh man, you have no idea. King Joel is one of the strangest, but kindest men I have ever met in my life.”

You had to keep yourself back from bursting out laughing when Tyler had described this dictator as kind. This man was obviously brain washed just like the rest of the staff. Hopefully one day this man will realize the truth about his King.

“But anyway, the party will commence in an hour. The maids will be over soon to help you get dressed and do your hair and makeup.”

You nodded your head as he left and let the maids in. They really did a lot in the small amount of time that they had. They were able to cover the prominent dark circles from your lack of sleep and the small pimples that had started to form from the stress that you were going through. They then sculpted your face to appear smaller and tighter. For your hair, they had put your hair up in a bun, while keeping your bangs to help shape your face. It felt like a few minutes, but they had taken up the whole hour.

As they had finished, you heard another knock at the door. The maids smiled so sweetly at you, you forgot for a moment that you were you. You felt like a whole new person, especially looking in the mirror. Your repressed anger subsided for a moment as you actually felt a girl rather than a killer. You had dressed up many times for your outings, but you had never looked like this.   
But that had to stop. You couldn’t let this get to you. You couldn’t let another life take over your current one. You were a killer and you didn’t belong here. So when they opened the door, you took a deep breath and let your body move. 

There was music cascading throughout the building. The smell of different types of meats and sweets flourished as you descended down the staircase. The sound of conversation of politics and pleasures echoed throughout your ears as they surrounded you. Jeremy was escorting you through the crowd of people towards the center of the ballroom. There you were brought to King Joel. He held his hand out and it took all of your power to not break it off.  
The King was wearing a mask, but you could still tell it was him from his stature. He wore a simple black mask that covered half of his face. Then you realized that you were not given a mask for this party. Everyone else had one, but Tyler did not bring a mask with the dress upstairs. Your guard had shifted to be more alert. Something was going on.

“You’re probably wondering why you’re the only one not wearing a mask,” he whispered in your ear. The hairs on the back of your neck stood up hearing his voice again and feeling his breath so close to you. 

“You read my mind,” you cleared your throat.

“It’s so we can keep an eye on you, we don’t need to pull anymore tricks. I heard about what happened this morning.”

You knew that Jeremy was going to tell Joel about your little curious walk. 

“Well if this is to be my new home, I would like to see past two rooms,” you shot back.

“Remember I know who you really are. I know what you’re capable of.”

You cursed at yourself for letting yourself getting into this position. You would have noticed if someone was following you, let alone see you killing the people you had. It didn’t make any sense of how you got taken that day.

The music shifted to a more lively song list, but Joel wasn’t dancing. Instead, he had you as arm candy as he had conversations with some of his guests. You would’ve been interested, but there was only small talk being exchanged between him and his guests. They were mostly patrons and nobles that you had already had known about whether they knew it or not. Some weren’t on your list, but others were. It was so tempting to take out the targets you were already aware about. Yet, just killing a bunch of people probably would not bide over well with the King.

“Joel! I finally found you,” your head automatically shot towards where that voice was coming from. You could feel tears well up in your eyes and your grip on Joel had loosened. It was Grey.

“Ah, Grey it’s lovely to see you,” Joel greeted him back. “This is my date for the night, (Y/N).”

“Lovely to meet you, I also brought guests,” Grey winked as he motioned your two best friends closer to you. 

“Miles, pleasant to meet you sir,” Miles grabbed the King’s hand and shook it aggressively. Mile’s eyes then wandered towards, while you tried to hide your immense happiness to see him. “And you are just beautiful.”

He took your hand and kissed the top of it. As he as pulled himself back up, he gave you a wink and you couldn’t help your grin grow bigger.   
“Thank you, sir. You aren’t too bad yourself,” you shot back at him. 

“And I’m Kerry,” seemed the most excited with his giddy behavior. You knew that was when he had to hold back his own anger. He usually used a smile to hide himself when he felt the angriest. 

“Nice to meet you, Kerry,” you shook his hand diligently. 

You had your family, even if it was just for a moment. A sentimental feeling washed over you, as you couldn’t wait to leave with them. 

“Your sons look very well, they should try out to be knights. We’re having a tournament soon,” Joel started to speak to Grey. 

“Oh trust me, they can barely hurt a fly,” Gray reassured Joel with a pat on the back. “But I would like to see how well they would do in that.”

As Gray and Joel began to talk, you let your body fade into the body mass that was the crowd with Kerry and Miles. Miles grabbed your hand as the three of you lead into the ballroom floor, and Kerry stood on the edge of the floor, looking out to see if Joel was coming your way. Your hand intertwined with Miles as his other hand found its way to the small of your back. He began to lead as your feet were moving in sync with the music. 

For once you felt like you could drop your guard for once, but you knew that this wasn’t going to last forever. Even though it was a short amount of time, you could feel the stress had taken a toll on Miles. There were small cuts on his palm from his finger nails digging into his skin and the dark circles under his eyes were darker than usual from the previous night. 

“You should learn how to calm down,” you whispered into his ear.

“You should learn how to not get kidnapped,” he commented back. 

“It’s barely been 24 hours, you need to calm down,” you chuckled. Yet, he didn’t laugh at all. He looked at you with his tired eyes and you could feel your stomach drop. He probably didn’t sleep at all. He probably stayed up all night with the lack of sleep he had the night before. “Sorry.”

Then before you could make the situation anymore awkward, you could feel his lips on yours. Your eyes widened by the shock that had run through your body. You could feel the pent up emotion that he had buried for years of knowing you. It was so soft, and it was so comforting. Slowly, your body relaxed into the kiss.

“Get him out of here!” You heard someone yell as Miles was ripped away from you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been a while. I'm so sorry for being dumb and not updating as much as I would like to! But hopefully this chapter helps.


End file.
